Cervical collars are used to maintain the spine of a patient in a desired orientation by immobilizing the neck of the patient and supporting the chin at a desired, generally level or neutral position. The position of the chin is maintained by locating a chin support to contact and support the underside of the chin at a desired angle.
The expense of cervical collars has resulted in various forms of adjustable collars that enable a single collar model to be used for a variety of patient sizes. However, a desire for improvement in the construction of adjustable collars remains.